Solo me queda el amanecer (Dantana)
by FuturisticLove
Summary: Dani, una joven que fue abandonada por sus padres, ahora también ha sido abandonada por su compañera de piso. En el restaurante donde trabaja conocerá a una nueva camarera que hará que su vida cambie totalmente. Dantana. Danielle x Santana. Glee.
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó y me desperté de mi siesta. Hoy comenzaría otro aburrido día de trabajo, como siempre. Cogí mi uniforme y mi ropa interior y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Antes de entrar en la ducha puse mi iPod en el altavoz para escuchar música mientras me duchaba. Era algo que siempre hacia, me relajaba. Entré en la ducha. Mientras me duchaba podía oir gritos pero no me enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

¡DANI! ¡DANI! - Gritaba Kay, mi compañera de piso.

Cuando conseguí escuchar lo que decía salí de la ducha y me puse mi albornoz morado. Paré la música y fui hacia ella.

Eh, ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunté bastante confundida.

Kay estaba sentada en el sofá y tenía mi ordenador en sus rodillas.

¡Eres lesbiana! -Gritó.

Permanecí quieta, en silencio. Nunca le conté a Kay que era lesbiana ya que cuando hice la entrevista para ser su compañera de piso hizo un comentario bastante homófobo. Normalmente apagaba mi ordenador para que no pudiera ver las fotos que tenía con mi ex pero lo olvidé.

-¡Fuera de aquí! - Volvió a gritar mientras levantaba el ordenador, parecía que iba a tirarlo pero lo dejo en el sofá.

-¿Querías violarme, no? ¿Te gusto? - Preguntó a gritos.

-Nunca me gustaría alguien como tú, eres odiosa. -Respondí susurrando.

Aun así ella se enteró de lo que dije y cogío y mi guitarra acústica y la rompió dándome un golpe en la espalda con ella. La ignoré y me fui a mi habitación llorando. No tenía muchas cosas así que cogí una mochila y metí mi ropa y el portatil. Después miré el reloj, llegaba tarde. Me vestí con el uniforme y salí del piso dando un portazo.

¡Hasta nunca! - Le grité.

Pensé en coger un taxi pero no tenía dinero, todo mi sueldo se lo daba a Kay para el piso y la comida así que no tenía nada. Fui corriendo hacia Spotlight Diner, el restaurante en el que trabajaba. Cuando llegué, solo 5 minutos tarde me sorprendí, ya no estaba sóla con los otros camareros, había una chica nueva, morena y muy delgaba. La miré sonriendo durante unos segundos pero rápidamente fui a soltar la maleta en la cocina y a hablar con mi jefe.

Sr Gunther, yo... lo siento. -Le susurré mirándo hacia abajo.

¡Vamos, venga, a trabajar! -Suspiró- No pasa nada, es la primera vez que llegas tarde, eres buena camarera. - Me dijo mientras miraba como cocinaban. Cuando me miró a mi se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la guitarra.

Danielle, ¿Dónde está tu guitarra? -Preguntó.

Está rota... -Le dije mientras se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Esperé su respuesta pero no dijo nada así que decidí ir a atender a las mesas de mi zona, llorando en silencio. Solo estaban 2 mesas ocupadas de mi zona y en una de ellas estaba la chica nueva tomando nota de sus pedidos. Los chicos de la otra mesa ya estaban comiendo. Seguí a la chica nueva disimulandamente hasta que entregó el papel con el pedido en la cocina, como todas las mesas estaban servidas permaneció de pie esperando que hicieran la comida de esa mesa para llevarla. Me acerqué a ella, aún llorando.

-Ehm, hola... -Le dije mientras miraba el cartel con su nombre que tenía cerca de su pecho izquierdo. Lo miré durante un rato ya que al tenía la mirada algo borrosa porque estaba llorando.

¿Me estás mirando las tetas o qué? - Dijo antes de que pudiera leer su nombre.

Al escucharla levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos. Me puse muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de perder también mi trabajo solo por ser lesbiana.

-Solo quería saber si han cambiado las zonas, tú estabas atentiendo a gente de mi zona y me resultó extraño.

La chica asintió. Cuando me miró se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Oye, lo siento. ¿Lloras por lo que te dije? Ser lesbiana no es malo, yo sigo con vida. - Dijo riendo, creo que intentando animarme.

Solo intentaba leer tu nombre pero mis lágrimas no me dejaban -Reí leve- Soy Danielle, Dani. Encantada.

Oh, ¿Así que no eres lesbiana, rubia? -Suspiró después de preguntarme- Yo soy Santana, baby.

Cuando escuché su pregunta temblé levemente, su presencia me ponía bastante nerviosa así que me fui a atender otras mesas. Miré el reloj del restaurante, eran las 22:00.

En una hora comenzará mi actuación y ella me escuchará, pensé.

No me había dado cuenta pero el restaurante estaba lleno. Atendí todas las mesas lo más rápido que pude pero cuando terminé quedaban 5 minutos para que comenzara mi actuación y no había podido ver a Santana de nuevo. Me dieron un micrófono y me senté en la barra.

Hola, soy Danielle. Normalmente canto con mi guitarra pero hoy no la tengo aquí así que cantaré a capella. Esta canción la compuse hace unos meses, cuando llegué aquí. -Suspiré- Espero que os guste.

''Skies are crying, I am watching,

Catching teardrops in my hands.

Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.

Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? ''

Cantaba mirándo al suelo todo el tiempo, con las lágrimas saltadas. Hice una pausa antes de cantar el estribillo y escuché unos leves aplausos. Levanté la cabeza y busqué con la mirada a la persona que aplaudia, era Santana.

''You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am.

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper.

Go on and try to tear me down,

I will be rising from the ground. ''

Comencé a llorar, en silencio. Sentía que no estaba transmitiendo nada ya que en mi vida eso no era así. Todos me miraban preocupados, otros se burlaban de mi. Paré de llorar y sequé mis lagrimas rápidamente con mis manos.

''Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.''

Me levanté y solté el micrófono ya apagado. Lo siento, no puedo continuar. -Dije mirando el suelo.

Escuchaba aplausos pero no entendía por qué lo hacian. Cuando todos volvieron a comer alguien me sorprendío abrazándome por detrás. Rápidamente me soltó.

Rubi.. quiero decir, Dani. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Santana.

Antes de responderle ella ya se había ido. No entendía porque actuaba así conmigo, pero me gustaba lo que hacía y su forma de mirar. Realmente ella me estaba animando. Pasaron las horas, ya no había nadie en el restaurante, ni siquiera nuestro jefe. Solo estabamos los camareros. Todos comenzaron a irse, yo me quedé ordenandolo todo. Pensaba que estaba sola pero escuché un ruido. Miré y vi a Santana, se le había caido un vaso. Ya había ordenado todo. La miré de lejos sonriendo, ella estaba algo sonrojada. Me acerqué y la ayude.

-¿Por qué no estás en casa? -Preguntó Santana.

Prefiero no responder eso. -Susurré mientras me encogía de hombros.

Santana miró el reloj, después me miró, todavía sonrojada.

Dani, me voy ya. ¿Vamos juntas? -Suspiró. Permanecío quieta y en silencio, supongo que esperaba mi respuesta pero no le dije nada.

¿Que chica va a querer volver conmigo? Estúpidas heteros. -Susurró.

Fui detrás de Santana y agarré su brazo.

¿Sabes? Puede que sea estúpida pero dudo que sea hetero. -Rei leve, intentando animarla.- No vuelvo contigo porque me gusta ver el amanecer desde aquí mientras toco la guitarra. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Sí, por supuesto. Nunca, nunca he visto el amanecer desde aquí. -Susurró.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás cerca de la ventana. No podía evitar parar de mirarla mientras sonreía. No entendía porque pero cuando estaba a mi lado olvidaba que no tenía un lugar para ir y por eso me quedaba aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Solo he tenido un review en el capítulo anterior pero me gustaría agradecerlo. Es el primer fic que escribo y me emociona ver como me piden que actualice. Por cierto, mi idea es subir un capítulo por día o un capítulo por cada dos días. Gracias por leerlo, espero que os guste.  
Por cierto, he vuelto a subir el capítulo ya que cometí un error con la descripción de los personajes, lo no sé como me pudo pasar eso, lo siento. Gracias a Logan Martinez por informarme de esto.  
Por cierto, ahora comenzaré a escribir el próximo capitulo así que es probable que lo suba esta noche (Hora de España)

Santana se puso de pie de repente y fue a la barra. Pensaba que había hecho algo mal pero no era así. A los minutos me sorprendió llevando dos capuccinos a la mesa en la que estabamos. Me dio uno, sonrojada, sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
Ahora, a cambio de este café tienes que cantar para mi, con tu guitarra. -Dijo Santana sonriendo.  
Permanecí en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Notaba como mis lágrimas volvían a salir y caían hacia mis mejillas. Santana pasó sus dedos por mi barbilla levantándome la cabeza.  
¿Qué te pasa? -Me susurró al oido.  
Suspiré al sentir sus palabras.  
No, no.. no hagas eso. - Dije mientras me alejaba un poco de ella, todavía llorando.  
Dani, yo.. no sé que te pasa y quizás no lo pueda entender pero me gustaría ayudarte. -Pasó su mano derecha por mis mejillas- Una chica tan linda como tú no merece llorar así.  
Santana me dio un beso en la mejilla y después me abrazo. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, intentando parar de llorar pero eso parecía algo imposible para mi. Ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo y mi espalda, acariciándome. Estuvo abrazándome muchísimo tiempo hasta que al fin pude parar de llorar. Cuando me aparté del abrazo puse mis manos en mi rostro, no quería que me viera así.  
Ahora vengo, Santana. No tardaré. -Le dije mientras iba corriendo hacia el baño.  
Cuando llegué al baño quité las manos de mi rostro, entré y cerre la puerta. Me miré en el espejo. Se me estropeó todo el maquillaje por culpa de las lágrimas. Me lavé la cara hasta eliminar todo el maquillaje que llevaba y la saqué. Pensé en maquillarme pero no quería perder ni un sólo segundo a su lado así que salí del baño y me volví a sentar en el sofá a su lado.  
Te estaba esperando ¿Quieres que hablemos? No me importa escucharte -Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.  
No, no me gustaría estropear esta ci... -Moví la cabeza- Quiero decir, que no quiero amargarte la noche con mis problemas.  
Santana cogió mis manos y me dijo que no me soltaría hasta que le contara por qué estaba llorando. De repente, sin saber el por qué agaché la cabeza y comencé a contarte todo.  
Yo... n-nunca me he llevado muy bien con mis padres, desde pequeña. Con 13 años tuve una novia -Reí leve al decirlo- Ya sabes, tonterías de niños. Ella era muy linda y yo quería besarla entonces la invité a dormir a la casa en la que vivía en ese momento. Teniamos un sotano donde dormía con mis amigas siempre que quería, a mi madre eso no le importaba, nunca iba al sotano ni nada pero la noche en la que esta chica se quedó ella bajo y vio como nos besábamos así que la echó de mi casa. Entonces yo... quise borrar todos mis recuerdos de mis padres, ellos me odiaban, solo por ser lesbiana y me largué.  
Hice una pausa durante unos segundos y miré a Santana. A ella se le habían saltado un poco las lágrimas. Le di un beso en la mejilla y continué contandole.  
Entonces me fui a vivir a la casa de una amiga, a su madre no le importaba y además, me cuidaba muy bien. El problema llegó cuando esta chica tuvo que mudarse y... me echaron. Esto ocurrió cuando tenía 17 años pero ya trabajaba aquí, así que pude encontrar una compañera de piso a la que le daba todo mi sueldo para que comprara comida y me dejara vivir allí tranquilamente.  
No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Me acerqué a Santana y la abracé fuerte. Le susurré al oido: Tenía fotos con mi ex, por llamarla de alguna forma, en el portatil y esta chica las vio. Era homofoba y pensaba que quería violarla o algo. - Suspiré- Será imbécil. Me echo de su casa y cuando le dije que la odiaba me rompió la guitarra en la espalda, me duele mucho...  
La solté y comencé a quitarme la camisa de mi uniforme. Notaba como ella me miraba fijamente , aunque seguía llorando. Antes de quitarmela del todo me giré y le enseñé mi espalda.  
Ella pasó sus manos por mi espalda, en silencio.  
A-ay. -Me quejé  
Lo siento, lo siento, yo.. -Susurró Santana- No sabía lo que hacía. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Vivo con dos amigos pero podemos encerrarnos en mi cuarto, digo... puedo ponerte crema en la espalda y cuidarte, en mi cuarto.  
Antes de eso, me gustaría ver el amanecer contigo -Le dije. Miré mi reloj- Ven, ven, ya es la hora. -Dije de espaldas mientras volvía a ponerme la camisa.  
Caminé hacia la ventana. Ella se puso detrás de mi y me abrazó. Comenzó a cantarme al oido ''Here comes the sun'' de The Beatles al oido.  
Su voz es tan linda y... sexy -Pensé.  
¿Podemos ir a tu casa? M-me duele mucho. -Le dije.  
Ella me soltó sin decir nada y fue al almacén. Volvió con mi mochila, la llevaba en su espalda.  
Damela, no... no tienes por qué llevarla. -Le dije mientras saliamos del restaurante.  
No, Dani. Te hará daño. -Dijo.  
Cuando salimos del restaurante ella cerró con llave y, después, comenzó a caminar, supongo que hacia su casa. La alcancé y cogí su mano. Ella me miró sonrojada y nuestran miradas se cruzaron.  
Caminamos durante 5 minutos en silencio, solo mirándonos. Llegamos a su casa y me soltó para abrir la puerta.  
¡Rachel, Kurt! ¿Estáis despiertos? - Preguntó al entrar- Pasa, baby. -Me dijo.  
Cuando entré vi como una chica delgada y un chico alto de ojos azules se acercaban a ella. Yo estaba detrás de Santana.  
Anda, San ¿Has ligado? -Río Kurt cuando me vio.  
No hagais nada raro que seguiremos aquí, eh. -Dijo Rachel mientras me miraba sonriendo.  
Estúpidos, solo es mi compañera de trabajo. -Dijo Santana.  
Cuando dijo eso me desanimé, pensaba que ella estaba interesada en mi pero no era eso, solo le daba pena...  
Además, si quiero hacer cosas raras las haré, Diva From Hell. ¿Sabes? Yo he tenido que aguantar tus gemidos cuando te acostabas con el estúpido psícopata americano. Así que dejadme en paz. -Les dijo Santana con un tono algo violento a sus amigos.  
Me asusté cuando escuché a Santana decir todo eso.  
M-mejor me voy, Santana. - Dije mientras salía de la casa de esos 3 chicos.  
¡No! -Grito Santana mientras agarraba mi mano- Prometo que te explicaré todo pero ahora quédate conmigo. Tienes muy mal la espalda. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.  
Santana tiró de mi mano hasta llevarme a su cuarto. Después, cerro la puerta.  
Vamos, quitate la camiseta -Dijo Santana.  
Oye, S-san.. - Le dije.  
Lo siento, lo siento, no sé que has pensado pero yo lo decía por ponerte la crema. Voy un momento al baño a por la crema, quitate ahora la camiseta y el broche del sujetador. Tápate con una sabana o no sé, coge lo que quieras. - Dijo Santana-  
No me dio tiempo de responderle, ella ya se había ido. Me quité la camisa del uniforme quedándome en sujetador. Éste era negro. Quité el broche y me tumbé en la cama esperando a Santana. Antes de que Santana abriera la puerta la escuché gritar : ¡Es muy linda, no quiero estropearlo! Después entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Ya estoy aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme... encima de ti? -Preguntó.  
Afirmé moviendo la cabeza y noté como Santana se sentaba en mi trasero. Me sonrojé. Menos mal que no me ve -Pensé. De repente noté la crema fría en mi espalda y las suaves manos de Santana esparciendola. Noté como se acercaba a mi.  
Baby, ¿Puedo darte un masaje? - Susurró Santana en mi oido.  
Se me escapó un leve jadeo.  
Me lo tomaré como un sí. -Dijo riendo.  
Comenzó a masajear mi espalda. Me dolía un poco pero me encantaba a la vez. Me hacía sentir mejor y además, notaba sus manos en mi. Es tan linda y se está portando tan bien conmigo... Ella continuaba masajeandome todo el tiempo. De los hombros bajó masajeandome hasta la cintura. No pude evitar que se me escaparan ruiditos cuando sentí sus manos.  
Hm... -Se me escapó. Después, mordí mi labio inferior.  
Santana se levantó y se tumbo a mi lado. Paso su brazo por mi hombro.  
¿Te ha gustado? -Preguntó.  
Me puse boca arriba. Noté como Santana me miraba de arriba a abajo fijamente, mordiendose el labio.  
San.. ¿Qué pas..?  
Antes de terminar de hacer la pregunta me di cuenta de que estaba en sujetador y lo llevaba desabrochado. Algo sonrojada me tapé con la sabana hasta el cuello y me puse bien el sujetador.  
Lo siento, que vergüenza- Dije mirándo a Santana.  
Siente mejor que me hayas quitado esas vistas -Dijo mientras me miraba mordiendose el labio.  
Oye.. no me has dado ni un beso y ya quieres verme así, hm... - Le dije riendo leve.  
Me acerqué a ella y levanté la sábana para taparla también. Cuando se tapó la agarré por la cintura y me pegué totalmente a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Froté un poco mis ojos antes de abrirlos, me había quedado dormida. Cuando me giré vi a Santana también dormida cerca de mi. Me levanté de la cama y cogí mi mochila para cambiarme de ropa. Me puse unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta blanca. Le di un beso a Santana en la mejilla y salí de la habitación para buscar a Rachel y Kurt ya que ayer Santana no me los presentó.

Cuando salí miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Fui hacia la cocina y preparé dos cafés con nata y un par de tostadas. Antes de poder terminar el desayuno Santana ya estaba despierta. Salió de su habitación y vino hacia mi.

Menos mal, pensaba que te habías ido. -Me dijo.

No sin antes hacerte el desayuno. -Le respondí sonriendo.

Le ofrecí el café y las tostadas. Ella fue hacia el sofá a desayunar así que la seguí con mi café en la mano para sentarme a su lado. Me acomodé en el sofá mientras me bebía el café lentamente. No podía evitar mirar a Santana de reojo de vez en cuando.

Oye, Dani... ¿T-te gustaría venir conmigo a cenar esta noche? Después podemos dar un paseo en la playa o... no sé, ¿Te apetece?

Agarré las manos de Santana y la miré a los ojos.

Me encantaría, de verdad pe... -Dije.

No me dio tiempo de terminar la frase, Santana me interrumpió nombrandome muchísimos restaurantes.

Para, para, porfavor - Le dije.

Santana obedeció y permaneció en silencio mirándome a los ojos.

Tienes novia, ¿Es eso, verdad? - Me miro algo desanimada.

No, no... solo que no tengo dinero, entonces... creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro día o hacer otra cosa, si quieres, claro. - Le dije.

De repente Santana se levantó. Pensé que estaría enfadada conmigo al rechazar su invitación pero la expresión de su rostro era bastante feliz.

Tengo una idea. Debo irme, baby. - Susurró Santana. - Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, te espero a las 6 en Spotlight Diner. Hasta luego.

No me dio tiempo de responderle, cuando fui consciente Santana ya no estaba aquí. Supongo que eso es una cita, pensé. Miré el reloj, eran las 12:00. Tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarme. Cogí mi mochila y saqué toda la ropa que tenía. Mi elección fue fácil ya que no tenía mucha. Cogí un vestido negro ajustado con escote de pico no muy grande.

Me sentía un poco mal porque estaba utilizando el piso de Santana, Rachel y Kurt como si fuera mio pero realmente quería arreglarme para mi cita con Santana. Fui al baño y me di una larga ducha. Salí y cogí una toalla para liarme en ella. Cuando estaba totalmente seca fui al dormitorio de Santana a ponerme mi ropa interior y el vestido. Me miré en el espejo. En realidad no me convencía mucho ese vestido pero no tenía nada mejor que ponerme. Volví al baño y al abrir el mueble encontré un secador y una plancha del pelo así que me sequé el pelo para despues alisarlo. Cuando terminé eran las 2. Pensé en comer pero estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía nada de hambre. Fui al cuarto de Santana en busqueda de unos tacones negros, pensé que no le molestaría que cogiera unos prestados. Me los puse y volví a mirarme el espejo, ya estaba algo mejor. Fui al baño a maquillarme. Llevaba los labios rojos y las líneas de arriba y abajo del ojo de color negro.

Hice todo rápidamente, solo eran las 2:45. Fui al salón y me senté en el sofá a mirar la tele. El tiempo se me pasaba demasiado lento, no sabía que hacer. Pensé en llamar a Santana pero no tenía su número. Hice tiempo mirando la TV y las fotos que tenían colgadas por la casa. Me sorprendí al ver una foto de Santana besando a una chica rubia, ambas llevaban un uniforme de animadora.

Escuché como se habría la puerta. Kurt y Rachel acababan de llegar de la calle. Me levanté y me acerqué a ellos.

Hola -Les sonreí- Soy Dani - Les dije antes de acercarme a darle dos besos a cada uno.- He usado vuestra ducha, vuestro secador y vuestra plancha del pelo. Yo.. lo siento, solo pensé que quería ponerme guapa y no pedí permiso.

No te preocupes, seguro que a Santana le encanta como vas - Dijo Rachel justo antes de guiñarme un ojo.

Le vas a encantar -Dijo Kurt riendo.

Bueno, no quiero molestaros -Les dije- Me voy ya a esperar a Santana.

Salí rápidamente del piso, no había mirado la hora pero sus comentarios me ponían más nerviosa aún y no quería seguir así. Caminé hacia Spotlight Diner mirando a mi alrededor por si me encontraba a Santana. Cuando llegué me sorprendí al ver que Santana ya estaba allí sentada en un banco. Ella se levantó del banco y caminó hacia mi, llevaba una guitarra acústica negra en la mano. Sin decirme nada me la dio y la cogí mientras la miraba algo confusa.

Fui a una tienda de empeños y encontré esta guitarra, no es lo mejor del mundo pero al menos así tendrás una y podrás cantarme. - Me dijo sonriendo.

Abracé a Santana en silencio durante un par de minutos. Después, le susurré al oido: Gracias, de verdad.

Y, bueno.. Rachel y Kurt se irán ahora y no volverán hasta mañana. Me dijiste que no querías ir a un restaurante porque no tenías dinero pero no me dijiste que no podía cocinar yo. - Continuó hablando Santana.

Con la mano que tenía libre cogí su mano algo sonrojada.

V-vamos... -Le dije.

Caminamos de la mano todo el tiempo hasta llegar a su piso. No le dije nada, no podía evitar estar pensando todo el tiempo en que canción cantarle, realmente me ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando llegamos al piso ella se sentó en el sofa.

¿Me vas a cantar ahora, verdad? - Preguntó.

Sin decirle nada me colgué la guitarra y me puse en frente de ella, de pie y comencé a afinar la guitarra.

Creo que estaría bien que escucharas entera la canción que iba a cantar en el restaurante ayer. -Le dije mientras tocaba los primeros acordes de la canción.

''Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper.

As the smoke clears

I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper...

-Paré de tocar la guitarra para terminar la canción a cappella. Me acercaba a ella lentamente hasta terminar cantando la canción en su oido.-

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like i'm made of glass

Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper...''

Santana me abrazó fuerte, estaba sorprendida. Me quité la guitarra y la deje caer en el otro sofá.

Ha sido increible, Dani -Me susurró al oido- Ayer lloré cuando escuché tu historia pero no te conté el por qué y me apetece hacerlo.

Adelante -Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Hace un tiempo salí con una chica, Brittany. Las dos eramos animadoras en el instituto. Cuando se lo conté a mi abuela ella me echó de su casa. Yo me sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo pero cuando me contaste tu historia me di cuenta de la suerte que tengo.

Dani, por alguna extraña razón tengo la necesidad de ayudarte. No puedo permitir que una chica tan linda como tú esté durmiendo en la calle solo por ser lesbiana, es algo injusto.

Me sonrojé al escucharla y la abracé.

Si me dejas quedarme aquí prometo colaborar os daré todo mi sueldo, dormiré en el sofá y yo limpiaré. -Le dije.

Eso ya lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿Sí? - Me dijo sonriendo- Sé que apenas te conozco pero hay en ti algo especial, no sé que es ese algo pero me encanta y no puedo evitar querer...

Santana rozó nuestros labios suavemente. Cuando noté que los rozó sonreí contra éstos y los besé suavemente mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su pelo, acariciandolo.

Déjame cuidarte -Susurró Santana contra mis labios.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza y la abracé con fuerza.

Gracias - Le susurré al oido.

Santana comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y mis brazos con suavidad mientras yo continuaba acariciando su pelo. Pasamos toda la noche besándonos,acariciandonos con suavidad y abrazandanos en el sofá del salón. Fuimos conscientes de la hora que era cuando llegaron Kurt y Rachel

Chicas, ¿Seguís despiertas? -Preguntó Kurt.

La atmósfera que habíamos creado se rompió rápidamente con la llegada de éstos. Me levanté y miré el reloj.

¡Santana! Mira que hora es. El restaurante debería estar abierto ya.

Ambas fuimos rápidamente al cuarto para ponernos el uniforme y salir rápidamente hacia el trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

El día en el restaurante estaba siendo agotador. Mientras atendía las mesas notaba como Santana me miraba con deseo, o al menos eso parecía. Era casi la hora de cerrar pero habían unos clientes cenando que no se iban. Mientras cenaban me quedé con Santana en la barra mientras los otros empleados limpiaban.

Santana se levantó y se acerco hacia mi moviendo suavemente sus caderas. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior. Ella se acercó a mi y puso su boca en mi oreja.

Echo de menos tus besos. -Susurro en mi oido.

Pronto iremos a vuestro piso, está muy cerca - Le dije.

Nuestro piso, baby. Te recuerdo que ahora vives allí. - Dijo mientras cogía mis manos.

Salimos juntas del restaurante de camino al piso. Cuando llegamos vimos a Rachel y Kurt haciendo palomitas en el microondas.

Hola chicas -Dijo Kurt- ¿Queréis ver una peli con nosotros?

Porcelana, ¿Piensas que teniendo a esta chica aquí me voy a poner a ver una película con vosotros? - Dijo Santana.

No pude evitar reir leve cuando lo llamo porcelana. Se lo dijo de una forma bastante cariñosa. Cuando escuché a Santana decir que no vería la película porque tenía a una chica como yo a su lado me sonrojé.

Chicos, me encantaría ver una peli con vosotros pe.. -Les dije.

¡Oye! -Dijo Santana interrumpiendome.

Besé suavemente el labio inferior de Santana por unos segundos.

Santana no me dejó terminar. Yo quería deciros que me encantaría hacer algo con vosotros pero éste no es el momento. Mi latina me reclama. -Les dije riendo.

Santana no dijo nada, cogió mi mano y tiro de ella hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Después, cerro la puerta.

Comencé a quitarme el uniforme ya que era bastante incomodo. Cuando me lo quité cogí una camiseta ancha y me la puse. Santana me miraba todo el tiempo, hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Cuando me puse la camiseta me tumbé en la cama.

Santana, ¿Vas a estar con el uniforme todo el día? - Le dije mientras reía mirándola.

Está bien -Respondío.

Se quitó el uniforme y se tumbó en la cama en ropa interior. No podía evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo todo el tiempo.

Dani, llevas demasiada ropa para mi gusto -Dijo Santana.

Tú para el mio también - Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Santana comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello. Después, subió a mi oreja.

Vamos, quitate eso. -Me susurró al oido mientras levantaba mi camiseta.

De fondo escuchabamos risas de Kurt y Rachel. Realmente no podía concentrarme así pero veía a Santana y no sabía como resistirme.

Darling, están ellos ahí riendo y yo... soy muy ruidosa -Le susurré.

Solo un poquito, venga. - Dijo antes de pasar su lengua por mi oreja.

Me quité la camiseta y me puse encima de ella. Comencé a besarla con ganas mientras acariciaba su cuello. Dejé de besarla y comencé a lamer su cuello bajando hasta su cintura. Cuando llegué a su cintura comencé a acariciar sus muslos durante un par de minutos. Ella cada vez respiraba más rápido y fuerte. Me quité de encima y me puse a su lado.

Dijiste solo un poquito, ya lo tienes - Le susurré al oido.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Realmente quería continuar pero no quería hacer nada con ellos en el piso. Ella se levantó y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

¿Dónde vas, Santana? - Pregunté.

Antes de que abriera la puerta me levanté y la agarré por la cintura.

Solo voy a preguntarles si van a quedarse aquí todo el día -Dijo algo enfadada.

Santana, eh.. - Le dije- Vamos, vuelve conmigo a la cama, ¿Sí?

Ella iba a abrir la puerta así que la agarré fuerte y la llevé en brazos a la cama.

¿No quieres venir conmigo? -Le pregunté.

Si, claro que quiero. - Dijo.

Me tapé con la sábana. Ella hizo lo mismo después. Por debajo de la sábana la abracé, rodeando su cintura.

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - Le susurré al oido.

Ellos siempre están aquí, deberías saberlo. - Dijo también susurrando.

Sí, pero ellos no están por las noches en Spotlight Diner. - Le dije. Después le guiñé un ojo.

En ese caso mañana será nuestro día, baby. -Susurró Santana en mi cuello. Después lo mordió.

¿Y si vamos a ver la película con ellos? - Le pregunté.

Bueno, está bien... - Respondió.

Santana se levantó. Se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantas. Cuando ella se levantó hice lo mismo, me puse la camiseta ancha que antes me había quitado y salimos al salón.

Lady Hummel, Berry. Mi chica no quiere hacer nada con vosotros aquí así que veremos la pelicula con vosotros. -Dijo Santana

Oye.. -Dije mientras le daba un codazo a Santana.

Santana comenzó a reir.

No pasa nada, hay confianza. Me dijo.

Me senté en el sofá y llamé a Santana. Le hice gestos con mis manos en las rodillas para que se sentara encima de mi. Eso hizo.

Gracias, preciosa -Dijo Santana después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Aw.. ¿Por qué? - Le dije.

Porque a pesar de tener mal la espalda dejas que me siente encima de ti - Respondió.

Kurt tosió e interrumpió la conversación.

Por cierto chicas -Dijo Rachel- Kurt y yo pasaremos en Lima el resto de la semana. Mañana a las 7 cogemos el avión.

Oh, al fin me dejais intimidad -Dijo Santana susurrando.

¿Qué dices, Santana? - Preguntó.

Nada, nada - Respondió Santana entre risas.- Solo preguntaba que por qué vais.

Echo de menos a Blaine y Rachel nos va a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. ¿Tu chica vendrá, verdad Santana? - Dijo Kurt.

¡¿YA SOIS NOVIAS Y NO ME HAS CONTADO NADA?! - Exclamó Rachel - No es justo.

Miré a Santana algo confusa. No habiamos hablado de eso todavía pero nos comportabamos como tal a pesar de no conocernos mucho.

Eso espero - Le susurré a Santana al oido.

Si, es mi novia - Dijo sonriendo.

No me importó la presencia de los amigos de Santana en ese momento. Tiré un poco de su pelo acercándola a mi y comencé a besarla, sin soltarla.

Vamos a preparar las maletas, Rachel - Dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba y tiraba del brazo de Rachel.

Ellos se encerraron en la habitación de Kurt. Podia escucharlos murmurar pero no me importaba. De repente me separé de Santana.

Tengo una idea. - Le dije sonriendo.

Santana acarició mis mejillas mirándome a los ojos, supongo que esperando que continuara hablando.

Realmente me llevo bien con el jefe, llevo años trabajando en el restaurante. Creo que si le pido que nos deje el resto de semana libre no le importara. Quitaría día de las vacaciones o algo así pero merecerá la pena. -Le dije.

O finjir que estamos enfermas -Dijo Santana.

Mañana antes de ir lo llamaré. Pensaré algo. - Le dije- Venga, vamos a dormir, quiero que estés descansada para mañana.

Le guiñe un ojo sonriendo. Ella se levantó y por el camino a su habitación se quito los pantalones. Entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta. Yo entré detrás de ella. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé en la cama a su lado. Tapé nuestros cuerpos con la sábana y le deje un suave beso en sus labios.

Que descanses, cariño - Le susurré.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias a todos por las reviews. Me alegra que os esté gustando mi historia :3 Si quereis darme sugerencias, consejos... estaría bien. Gracias a todos :3_

_Por cierto, pretendo subir un capitulo extra hoy desde el punto de vista de Brittany. Ésta no avanzará en la historia pero explicará lo que pasó allí. Si no está subido hoy lo tendréis mañana sobre las 4:30 (Horario de España)_

Cuando me desperté Kurt y Rachel ya se habían ido. Salí de la habitación con el móvil de Santana en la mano y marqué el número de nuestro jefe. Dejada caer en el mueble de la cocina lo llamé.

Sr Gunther, soy Dani - Le dije.

¿Qué querías? - Preguntó.

Sólo me preguntaba si podrías dejarnos a Santana y a mi esta semana libre, tenemos cosas que hacer. - Le dije- Puedo hacer horas extras, doblar turnos. Se lo recompensaré.

¿Santana también me recompensará? - Preguntó.

No, no, yo lo haré por las dos. Vamos, por favor...

Está bien. Tenemos camareros suficientes y solo son cuatro días. Haremos eso pero no te acostumbres. - Dijo.

¡Gracias, de verdad! - Le respondí sonriendo.

Deje el móvil en la cocina y volví a la cama con Santana. Me tumbé de lado y me acerqué a su oreja.

Despierta, cariño - Le susurré al oido.

Comencé a darles pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja y bajé a su cuello dándole besos. Santana comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Después, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo.

¿Por qué no me despiertas siempre así? -Dijo sonriendo.

Eso ahora no importa. -Le dije- ¿Sabes? Conseguí que nos dejara los 4 días libres pero tendré que hacer horas extras.

¿Tendrás? Tendremos, baby. - Dijo Santana.

No, no es necesario. Le dije que yo lo haría. Ahora voy a darme una ducha, luego vuelvo.

Me levanté de la cama y me quité la camiseta. La tiré en el suelo de la habitación y caminé hacia la ducha.

Creo que yo también voy a darme una ducha -Dijo Santana.

Ella se levantó y me agarró por la cintura.

¿Dónde te crees que vas? - Preguntó.

A la ducha, ya te lo dije. - Respondí.

¿Sin mi? - Preguntó sonriendo.

Agarré la mano de Santana y tiré de ella hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando llegamos cerré la puerta y la empujé para pegarla en la pared. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla con muchas ganas mientras me pegaba a ella poco a poco. Santana acariciaba mi espalda todo el tiempo.

Paré de besarla para comenzar a lamer su cuello. Bajé lamiendo hasta sus pechos. Cuando llegué a estos le quité el sujetador y agarré sus pechos con mis manos tocándolos con suavidad. Ella agarró con fuerza mi trasero. Volví a besarla, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Aumentaba la intensidad poco a poco. Me aparté un poco de ella y terminé de desnudarla quitándole sus bragas. Ella se quitó de la pared y con un empujón me puso a mi. Me quitó mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo.

Vamos a la ducha - Le susurré al oido.

Ella me agarró de la cintura y entramos en la ducha. No era muy grande así que estabamos apretadas. Abrí el grifo con agua templada. Mientras ésta caía nosotras no parabamos de besarnos mientras nos acariciabamos el cuello, la espalda... Comencé a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Ella comenzó a jadear. Pasé rápidamente mi mano por su entrepierna mientras la miraba sonriendo. Cuando aparté mi mano ella la cogío con fuerza y volvió a ponerla.

No puedes dejar a medias lo que empiezas, baby -Susurró en mi oreja.

Comencé a masturbarla mientras miraba su cuerpo. Ella cada vez gemía más fuerte y yo cada vez lo hacía con más ganas. Escuchar como gritaba, como gemía, notar como su respiración cada vez era más rápida y fuerte y ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y mojado era demasiado excitante. Con una mano continuaba masturbandola, con la otra acariciaba sus pechos. Soltó un último gemido, fuerte pero breve.

Santana me arrinconó y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos.

Ahora es tu turno, baby. -Susurró en mi oido.

Comencé a jadear, no podia evitarlo. No importaba lo que hiciese, cualquier cosa hecha por esta chica hacía que me pusiera así. Pasó su lengua por mi cuello, mis pechos, mis pezones, mi cintura... También me mordía de vez en cuando. De repente comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna. Comencé a gemir. Agarré su pelo y tiré de él con fuerza, acercando su boca a la mia para besarla. Todos los besos que intentaba darle eran interrumpidos por fuertes gemidos. Ella cada vez me masturbaba más fuerte y rápido. Solté un último gemido, fuerte.

Me acerqué a ella sonriendo y la abracé. Esperaba que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Santana pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura. Cerró el grifo y comenzó a andar sin soltarme para salir de la ducha.

Cuando salimos de la ducha ella me soltó y saco dos toallas. Me envolvió con una toalla y ella hizo lo mismo. Liadas en la toalla fuimos a la cama y nos tumbamos abrazadas. El móvil de Santana comenzó a sonar.

Ahora vengo, baby. - Dijo Santana mientras se levantaba.

Santana volvió con el móvil en la mano. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación así que me levanté y fui a abrazarla mientras agarraba mi toalla como podía.

Santana se quedó quieta y en silencio durante unos segundos. Después me miró y se apartó un poco.

D-Danielle... - Dijo Santana.

Estaba preocupada. Ella nunca me había llamado Danielle.

Dime, cariño – Le dije.

Tengo... más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Britt – Me dijo mientras me enseñaba el móvil.

Deberías llamarla, quizás le pasa algo. - Le dije.

Santana salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Me molestó que hiciera eso porque parecía que me ocultaba algo pero no podía hacer nada. Me quité la toalla y me puse mi ropa interior, una camiseta de AC/DC y un pantalón largo.

Me senté en la cama preocupada, esperando la llegada de Santana pero ella no volvía. Había pasado una hora y seguía al teléfono. Desde la habitación podía escuchar que seguía hablando pero no lograba entender nada. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando quedarme dormida.

Noté que alguien me estaba acariciando el pelo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que Santana estaba a mi lado con los ojos llorosos.

Nada, prefiero hablar de esto en otro momento... - Dijo Santana.

Suspiré. No podía evitar pensar que Santana seguía enamorada de esa chica. No sabía que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa pero intenté mantener la calma todo el tiempo.

Está bien, Santana. No tienes por qué contarmelo si no quieres. - Dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida mientras yo acariciaba su pelo.


	6. Chapter 5 - Brittany

Blaine acaba de contarme que hoy llegarían a Lima Rachel y Kurt. Le pregunté por Santana pero no sabía nada. Cogí un tren y fui a también alli. Cuando llegué quedaban 2 horas para que llegara el tren en el que ellos vendrían. Fui a una floristería y compré un ramo de rosas.

Cuando llegué a la estación Blaine ya estaba allí así que me acerqué a saludarlo

Britt, ¿Qué haces aquí con eso? - Preguntó.

Pensé que Santana podría venir y yo la amo. Necesito volver con ella. -Le dije con la cabeza agachada.

Él se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no sabría si ella vendría. Llegó el tren y mucha gente comenzó a bajarse. Me puse de pie cerca de la puerta, esperando que llegara Santana. Rachel y Kurt salieron y me miraron confusos.

Hola Brittany, no te esperaba aqui - Dijo Rachel.

Oh, ¿Son para mi? - Preguntó Kurt señalando las rosas.

Se dieron un abrazo los cuatro y después Blaine besó a Kurt.

- ¿Dónde está San...? - Pregunté.

- Pensaba que lo sabías, Britt. Ella está con su novia, van a pasar solas esta semana. - Me dijo Rachel.

Tiré las rosas al suelo y las pisé. Después me fui llorando mientras marcaba el número de Santana. LLamaba una y otra vez pero ella no me cogía el móvil. Ya tiene a otra, no tenía por qué querer saber nada más sobre mi.

Miré hacia atrás, ellos estaban siguiendome.

Dejadme tranquila , por favor - Les dije.

Caminé a mi casa sin parar de llamar a Santana pero ella no lo cogía. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta. Mis padres no estaban. Fui a mi habitación y cogí a Lord Tubbington. Me tumbé en la cama y lo abracé con fuerza. Continué llamando. La llamé durante una hora pero ella no respondió. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida con abrazando a mi gato.

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Abrí los ojos y cogí el móvil rápidamente. Era Santana. Cogí el teléfono.

¿H-hola? - Dije, algo nerviosa.

¡BRITT! ¡BRITT! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Te estaba esperando en la estación - Le dije a Santana. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. - yo tenía un ramo de rosas y mientras yo te llamaba llorando tú... -Suspiré- tú estabas besando a otra.

Oh, Brittany... ¿Tú querías verme? -Me dijo Santana.

Quiero estar contigo, Santana... Pensaba que vendrías con ellos y yo cogí un tren pero no pasa nada, quédate con ella.

Lo siento, Britt. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - Me dijo.

Cada vez lloraba más, no podía evitarlo. Quité las lágrimas de mi rostro con mis muñecas .

No amo a Danielle pero es muy linda y poco a poco me estoy enamorando de ella. Nuestra relación fue preciosa Brittany, casi tanto como tú pero no puedo volver. - Me dijo.

¿Si soy preciosa por qué no vuelves conmigo? - Le pregunté.

Brittany, yo me fijaba en otras chicas y... Te quiero, muchísimo, de verdad pero no quiero hacerte daño. Ahora solo tengo ojos para Danielle y tú... tú estabas con Sam. Yo intenté volver contigo pero decidiste quedarte con él. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Santana, eres cruel. Dices que me quieres muchísimo y que soy preciosa pero la prefieres a ella. - Dije.

¿Quieres que te hable de Dani? Creo que eso sería cruel - Dijo Santana llorando- Brittany perdoname pero al fin estoy superando lo nuestro y quiero seguir así. Lo siento. Encontrarás a una chica preciosa y ella te cuidará mejor que yo. Britt, he superado ésto, tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Confio en ti.

Ya hablaremos Santana, espero que te valla bien con Danielle. Te quiero. - Le dije antes de colgar.

Antes de esperar su respuesta colgué el teléfono. Me quedé en mi cama tumbada pero tuve que levantarme porque sonó el timbre de la casa. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban Rachel, Kurt y Blaine. Ellos entraron y me abrazaron sin decir nada.

Tú puedes con todo - Me susurró Blaine al oido.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, era un SMS de Santana : '' Lo siento Britt, la vida sigue. No puedes aferrarte al pasado. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estoy. Love u 3. ''

¡Odio que me diga que me quiere mientras pasa tiempo con otra! - Grité.

Rachel me abrazó y acaricio mi espalda intentando relajarme y se ofreció para dormir conmigo estos días.

Pasé las 4 días con Rachel. Ella siempre intentaba ayudarme, no me esperaba que se portara tan bien conmigo. El 4 día cogí mi maleta y fui hacia la estación de tren.

Un billete para NYC, por favor - Le dije al encargado de vender los billetes.


	7. Chapter 6

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar y que este cap sea más corto que los demás pero estuve enferma :(_

_Gracias por las reviews 3 Me anima mucho verlos. Espero que os guste, mañana intentaré subir dos capitulos para compensar lo de los días anteriores._

_Gracias por leerme y espero que os guste._

No dormí nada. Santana lleva todo el día llorando. Intento animarla pero es dificil ya que no sé cual es su problema. Solo sé cual es el mio: Brittany. No le presté mucha atención a lo de Brittany, solo quería ver a Santana feliz de nuevo.

Era el segundo día que estabamos solas. Era por la noche y Santana no me había dirigido la palabra. Llamé a Rachel. Cogí el móvil de Santana para coger el número de Rachel pero por mucho que la llamara ella no cogía el teléfono.

Santana, me voy a dormir - Le susurré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó detrás de mi. Nos pusimos el pijama y nos tumbamos en la cama. Santana apagó la luz y me abrazó llorando. Intentaba consolarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo pero ella no hizo nada.

Así estuvimos todos los días.

Al fin pasaron los cuatro días. Hoy llega Rachel y estoy segura de que podrá ayudarme. Santana estaba dormida aún. Yo daba vueltas por el salón esperando impaciente su llegada. Sonó el timbre así que fui corriendo a abrir la puerta para recibir a Rachel y a Kurt con un abrazo pero cuando abrí la puerta ellos no estaban allí.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules cuya expresión reflejaba tristeza me miraba fijamente.

- Creo que me equivoqué - Dijo algo confusa.

¿A quien buscas? - Le pregunté.

¡Santana! ¡Santana! ¿Te han secuestrado? - Comenzó a gritar esa chica.

No, tranquila. Yo soy su nov... Nada, no dije nada. Espera, voy a llamarla - Le dije mientras iba hacia la habitación de Santana.

Ella entró detrás de mi y me empujó para adelantarme. Entró antes que yo en la habitación de Santana. Cuando las tres estabamos en la habitación ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se veía tan linda pero tan triste a la vez...

Noté como miraba con entusiasmo a la chica de ojos azules. Se levantó y la abrazo.

¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Santana.

Cuando la vi actuar así cogí mi guitarra y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a llorar. Ella era su ex, la chica de las fotos y en su mirada pude ver que la sigue amando - Pensé.

Me tumbé en el sofá abrazando a mi guitarra y comencé a llorar en silencio. No pasaron ni 5 minutos, Brittany salió de la habitación de Santana y se fue sin despedirse. Escuché como saluda a alguien. Rachel, Kurt y un chico que iba dándole la mano entraron en el piso. Dejé la guitarra en el sofá y me levanté. Entré en la habitación de Santana.

Hola Danielle -Me dijo. Estaba tumbada en la cama- ¿Quieres venir aquí conmigo?

No le dije nada. Me tumbé a su lado en silencio dejándome caer en su pecho. Ella me abrazaba mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

¿No tienes nada que decirme? - Susurré.

Brittany, ella quería volver conmigo -Suspiró- Yo la quiero mucho, ella lo sabe pero no quiero estar con ella. Britt es mi mejor amiga, nada más. No tienes porque preocuparte.

Está bien... - Susurré.

Tengo que decirte algo más pero tienes que prometerme que no te enfadaras, ¿Está bien? - Dijo.

No puedo prometerte algo así pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, no puedo enfadarme contigo.

Ella... -Susurró- me ha besado.

La miré quieta y en silencio. Ella agachó la cabeza y antes de que le respondiera volvió a hablar.

Yo me aparté, no dejé que hiciera eso. Por eso se fue tan enfadada. - Dijo.

Besé suavemente el labio inferior de Santana. Ella sonrío.

Oye, deberiamos ir a saludar. Ellos han llegado - Le dije.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a saludarlos al salón. El chico que iba con Kurt se presentó, se llama Blaine y es su prometido. Es muy simpático y utiliza mucha gomina.

Pasamos toda la noche juntos viendo películas y hablando. Realmente me sentía bastante bien con ellos y Rachel cada vez era más amiga mia. Kurt y Blaine hacen una pareja realmente linda. Creo que él ahora vivirá con nosotros. Cuando me enteré de eso sentí un poco de pena por Rachel ya que ella estaba sola. No sabía nada de su vida amorosa pero parecía que no le iba muy bien.

Al día siguiente sonó el timbre. Rachel abrió la puerta.

¡Hola Britt! - La saludo emocionada- No sabía que estabas aquí.

Intenté ignorar su conversación pero no pude, realmente me importaba saber todo lo que Brittany le quería decir a Rachel. Escuché que había entrado en una escuela de baile aquí en Nueva York y que estaba buscando trabajo. Brittany le pidió quedarse en el piso unos días y Rachel no sé nego.

Santana, despierta -Le susurré al oido.

Ella no se despertaba así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Abrió los ojos riendo y paré.

Al fin te despiertas -Le dije antes de suspirar. - ¿Sabes quien va a dormir aquí esta noche?

¿Tú desnuda en mi cama? -Preguntó riendo.

Mordí mi labio inferior al escucharla.

Aparte de mi... -Le dije- Te cuento por el camino, ¡Llegamos tarde!

Ambas nos levantamos de la cama y nos pusimos el uniforme. Salimos del piso y fuimos corriendo a Spotlight Diner.

¿Quien se queda? - Preguntó curiosa.

Brittany. Ha entrado en una escuela de baile y está buscando piso. Mientras tanto se quedará con nosotras. Escuché como Rachel y ella hablaban. -Le dije.

Estúpida Berry - Susurró.

No es estúpida, es su amiga. Es normal que no la quiera dejar en la calle Santana - Le dije mientras le cogía la mano.

No quiero dormir allí con ella, tú no estarás cómoda. Estoy segura. - Dijo.

Si, tienes razón. - Susurré.

Llegaremos a casa, te encerraré en mi habitación conmigo y no dejaré que salgas. - Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.- Ahora te hablo en serio, Dani. Te quiero, eres muy especial y has conseguido que olvide a Brittany después de tanto tiempo. Nunca me había sentido así antes y no quiero estropearlo. Puedes confiar en mi.

Sonreí y abracé a Santana.

Muy bonito lo que dices, cariño, pero no quiero que nos despidan. - Le digo sonriendo.

Aceleramos el paso y entramos en el restaurante. No había demasiada gente así que atendimos las mesas rápidamente e incluso cantamos Here comes the sun para el público. Las horas pasaron muy lentas, deseaba estar a solas con Santana. Cuando saliamos la voz de Gunther me interrumpió.

¡Danielle! -Dijo- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Ya es la hora, volvía a casa. - Le dije.

¿Recuerdas que os dejé 4 días libres a cambio de tus horas extras? - Dijo.

Oh, es verdad. -Susurré y volví al restaurante.

Gunther agarró mi cintura y me empujó hacia dentro. Santana me siguió.

¿Dónde crees que vas, López? - Preguntó.

A ayudar a Danielle -Dijo ella.

No va a necesitar tu ayuda, esta noche solo quiero a ella - Dijo el Sr Gunther mientras bajaba sus manos a mi trasero.

Al notar que hacía eso me intentaba apartar pero al no poder hacer nada comencé a llorar. Santana se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. Reaccionó y le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo al Sr Gunther. Después ella tiró de mi y me liberó de él.

¡Estáis despedidas! -Gritó

Santana le hizo un corte de manga y me abrazó con fuerza.

No me esperaba esto, Dani. - Me susurró al oido.

Cuando lleguemos a casa te contaré, Santana - Le dije.

Ella me abrazó durante todo el camino, yo no podía evitar llorar en silencio. Cuando llegamos a casa ella no saludó a nadie, ni siquiera a Brittany. Entramos en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó a la cama y me hizo gestos para que me sentara encima suya así que hice eso.

Ahora cuentame que pasó, cariño. - Dijo ella.

Seguía llorando, simplemente la abracé con fuerza y esperé que se me quitaran estas ganas de llorar para poder contarle todo.


	8. Chapter 7

_Lo siento, estoy de exámenes y no puedo actualizar todo lo rápido que quiero. Gracias por las reviews y espero que os guste este capítulo._

Santana me miraba seria y me acaricaba el pelo mientras esperaba que dejara de llegar. Conseguí hacerlo, ahora solo caían lágrimas de vez en cuando. Ella sonrió cuando paré de llorar pero aún así seguía seria.

San, yo... -Suspiré- Gunther, bueno... - Le dije

Tranquilizate, puedes contarme lo que quieras. - Dijo

Él suele beber a menudo, no sé porque, pero lo hace - Me encojo de hombros - y cuando bebe... él siempre quiere tocarme. Cuando yo empecé a trabajar aquí era muy pequeña y... yo necesitaba dinero, él apenas me pagaba porque decía que era muy joven pero me dijo que si dejaba que me tocara me subiría el sueldo y yo... - Comencé a llorar pero continué hablando entre lágrimas - Solo dejé que me tocara esa vez para que me subiera el sueldo pero desde ese día parece obsesionado conmigo e intenta aprovechar cualquier momento para quedarse a solas conmigo...

Ella me miraba seria todo el tiempo, en silencio mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Desde ese momento no volvió a tocarme. Bueno, a veces un poco por encima de la ropa pero me apartaba rápidamente. No me esperaba que hiciera eso. Yo solo... - Le dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Ella besó mi mejilla y se acercó a mi oreja.

No te preocupes más por eso. Yo voy a cuidarte y... solo voy tocarte yo. Eres mi Dani. -Susurró en mi oido.

Reí leve al escucharla y le dediqué una sonrisa. Después volví a poner una expresión seria.

¿De dónde vamos a sacar el dinero ahora? - Pregunté.

Santana se quedó callada durante unos minutos. La miraba pero ella no hacía ni decía nada.

Puedo buscar otro trabajo y mientras tanto pedirle ayuda a mi madre. - Dijo

Me encantaría poder pedir ayuda pero yo... - Le dije con la cabeza agachada.

Ella acarició mi pelo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Todo está bien así, Danielle. - Dijo

Salimos fuera de la habitación y nos quedamos con los demas.

Me senté en el sofá, San se sentó encima mia. Notaba como Brittany me miraba triste y no podía soportarlo, realmente era incómodo. Empujé un poco a Santana.

Cariño, levanta. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿Sí? - Le dije.

¿Puedo ir... contigo? - Preguntó mientras mordía su labio inferior.

No, no.. - Susurré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entré en el baño, cerré la puerta y comencé a desnudarme. Escuché que golpearon la puerta con suavidad así que me puse el albornoz y abrí la puerta un poco para ver quien era.

San, te dije que... - Le dije.

Ella ignoró lo que le dije y empujo la puerta, entró y la cerró. Se dejó caer en la pared mirándome.

Danielle, ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó.

Nada, solo me apetecía darme una ducha pero me interrumpiste - Le dije intentando reir un poco.

Es Brittany, ¿Verdad? -Suspiró- Sé que te dije que la quiero pero no de la misma forma que a ti -Dijo mientras agarraba mi mano. - Ella fue mi primer amor y ahora la quiero porque es mi mejor amiga, prometimos que lo seríamos y no voy a romper la promesa. Solo, somos amigas.

Santana acarició una de mis mejillas con su mano derecha y se acercó a mi poco a poco.

No quiero que estés mal. -Susurró.

Me aparto suavemente para mirarla a los ojos.

Santana, cariño... Yo no estoy celosa - Le dije- bueno, un poco -Suspiro- pero eso no es lo que importa. Estoy así porque no aguanto que Brittany me mire así, siempre tan triste... - Le dije.

Ella me miró pero no dijo nada.

Entiendo que esté así, ha perdido a una persona maravillosa - Le sonreí- pero me incomoda, solo eso. -Le dije.

¿Te importa si le digo de ir a buscar piso juntas? Quizás así ella se anima y si encuentra uno barato se va. - Dijo.

Está bien, me importa pero... sois amigas, me acostumbraré a eso. - Le dije.

Bueno, dejo que te duches - Me dijo mientras salía del baño.

P. O : Santana

Salí del baño y fui hacia Brittany.

Hola, Britt-Britt, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a buscar pisos? - Pregunté.

Ella me miró triste y susurró.

¿No quieres que me quede aquí contigo? - Dijo mientras me miraba confusa.

Me quedé quieta y en silencio, mirándola. No sabía que decirle. Realmente su presencia aquí afectaba a mi relación con Dani y no quería que eso pasara pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Brittany, ella es muy dulce e inocente, me da miedo que lo pase mal.

Britt, solo que aquí no tienes tu propia habitación y creo que no estarás cómoda. - Le dije.

No, Rachel me trata muy bien y me deja dormir con ella. Dice que soy un unicornio muy lindo. - Respondió Brittany.

¿R-Rachel? - Le dije mientras me levanté.

Entré en la habitación de Rachel sin llamar y cerré la puerta.

Santana, tú siempre igual. - Dijo.

Me senté en la cama de Rachel, mirándola.

Así que Brittany es un unicornio muy... ¿Lindo? Sí, creo que dijiste eso. - Le dije.

Rachel se levantó y me miró seria.

¡Estás celosa! - Exclamó.

No, no estoy celosa. Yo tengo a mi sexy diosa sáfica pero tú... ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres? Ibas a casarte con Finnocencia, estuviste con Puck, Jesse y el estúpido de Brody. - Le dije.

Santana, ¿Quieres que te recuerde que te acostaste con todos los chicos del instituto? - Dijo Rachel.

No le hagas nada a Britt - Le dije- Ella es muy inocente, no le hagas daño. Si le haces daño a Britt... -Le dije suspirando.

Eh, Santana, relajate. No le haré lo que tú le hiciste. - Dijo.

Me levanté y le grite.

¡Rachel Berry! Hice lo mejor para ella, realmente no podíamos estar juntas. Ahora se acabó. No me importa si sales con ella, solo quiero que la cuides, ella lo necesita.

Salí de la habitación y fui a mi dormitorio. Me tumbé en la cama. Al rato apareció Dani en albornoz.

Ya estoy aquí, cariño - Me dijo mientras quitaba lentamente su albornoz-

La miré de arriba a abajo.

Dani, sabes que si te desnudas aquí yo...

Esa es la idea - Me guiñó un ojo, tiró el albornoz al suelo y se subió encima mia. Todavía estaba algo mojada. Comenzó a besar mis labios con suavidad. Después pasó la punta de su lengua por mis labios. Abrí mi boca suavemente dejándo que pasara y moví mi lengua para rozarla con la suya mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ella sacó su lengua de mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

¿No tienes calor? Llevas demasiada ropa. - Me susurró al oido

Comencé a jadear cuando besó mi cuello pero la aparté con cuidado.

Dani, ahora no, lo siento... - Le dije.

Está bien, Santana. -Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima mia.

Se puso su ropa interior y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama.

¿Qué te pasa? Es Brittany, seguro - Me dijo antes de suspirar.

Rachel está ligando con ella y no me gusta - Suspiré - No me fio de nadie, ella es tan inocente y le pueden hacer daño fácilmente. - Le dije.

Ella comenzó a llorar, se levantó de la cama, se lio en una manta y fue al salón.

Puedes dormir con ella si es lo que quieres. - Me dijo antes de salir.

Me levanté y salí detrás de ella. Cuando llegué ella estaba tumbada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Pensé que era imposible que estuviera dormida ya que acababa de salir así que decide llamarla.

Danielle, baby... - Le susurré al oido- Yo solo quiero dormir contigo, no te enfades, ¿Sí?

Ella no hacía nada, ni siquiera se movía. Parecía que realmente estaba dormida.

Yo voy a dormir contigo -Le dije- Si tuviera fuerza te cogería y te llevaría a la cama pero no puedo.

Volví a mi habitación, cogí una manta y la almohada y me tumbé al lado del sofá en el suelo.

Me quedaré aquí contigo, cariño. - Le dije.

Agarré su mano y le di un beso en ésta. Después cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

P.O: Brittany.

Abrí mis ojos despacio y los froté. Cogí mi movil y miré la hora. Solo son las 6:15, pensé. Miré a Rachel, ella seguía dormida. No tenía nada de sueño así que me levanté. Realmente tengo ganas de ver una película.

Cuando llegué al salón e iba a sentarme en el sofá vi que Danielle estaba dormida en el y que Santana dormía en el suelo. Yo realmente quería dormir con Santana, no me importaba no tener sueño.

Me tumbé en el suelo a su lado, me tapé con la sabana y la abracé.

Escuche un leve susurro pero no entendí lo que decía.

P. O Santana:

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba pero tenía demasiado sueño, no era consciente de nada.

Dani... -Susurré muy bajito.

Cerré los ojos y volví a dormir profundamente.

P.O : Dani

Me estiré un poco y abrí mis ojos. Miré al suelo para levantarme y vi que Santana estaba dormida en el suelo con Brittany. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Me levanté del sofá y dejé allí la manta. Fui en ropa interior a la habitación de Santana. Cogí un bolígrafo y un papel y le escribe una nota:

''A pesar de lo que he visto esta noche no puedo odiarte. Sé que así serás feliz. No quiero que me busques, no quiero que me des explicaciones de nada. Noté cuando la amas, no necesito saber nada más.

Danielle.''

Dejé la nota en su cama. Cogí mi mochila y metí la poca ropa que tenía. Vi la guitarra que me regaló en el armario, la saqué y la dejé también en la cama. Salí rápidamente de la habitación antes de que todos se despertaran. Abrí la puerta y salí a la calle.


	9. Chapter 8

_Gracias por los reviews 33333 Me hace mucha ilusión ver que os gusta mi historia. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir hoy. Actualizaré lo antes que pueda. Gracias por leerme._

No tenía trabajo ni dinero, realmente no sabía que hacer. Paseando por la calle vi una tienda de productos de 2º mano y decidí ir a vender mi móvil. Antes de entrar, una chica me agarró del brazo.

Hola, ¿Qué vas a vender? - Preguntó.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo para que lo viera.

Esto - Le dije.

Sacó su cartera y mostró un billete de 50€.

¿Hay trato? - Volvió a preguntar- Aquí -Señala la tienda- no te darán más de 50.

Le entregué el móvil con algo de miedo, pensaba que saldría corriendo pero no fue así. Cuando le di el móvil ella me dio el dinero y se fue. Miré el billete, no parecía falso. Continué caminando sin rumbo, era muy temprano y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Llegué a un parque y me senté allí esperando a que fuera la hora en la que abren las tiendas. Podría tomarme un café, pensé. Realmente lo que me apetecía no era un café. Bueno, solo me tomaría un café si fuera un café irlandes bien cargado. Eran las 10:00, me levanté y fui en busca de un supermercado.

Encontré uno y entré. Fui directamente a la zona en la que estaban las bebidas alcohólicas. Las miré con detenimiento durante unos minutos. Ron, vodka, whisky... No sé como emplear mi dinero, pensé. Finalmente cogí una botella de Bayleys, la pagué y volví a la calle. No sabía donde ir con la botella ya que no iba a beber en un parque. Solo pasaba por una solución: Sr. Gunther. Si dejo que me haga algo, si le hago algo yo a él... seguro que vuelve a contratarme. Allí podré hacer lo que quiera. Entré en unos baños públicos, cerré la puerta, me dejé caer en ella, abrí la botella y comencé a darle grandes tragos.

P. O: Santana:

Me desperté y giré, aún con los ojos cerrados para abrazar a Dani. Cuando la abracé noté que esas no eran las curvas de mi chica así que me aparté asustada y abrí los ojos.

¡BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE! -Grité.

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente. Yo la miraba seria, muy enfadada.

¿Por qué dormías conmigo ahí? - Pregunté

Te vi en el suelo y pensé que podría hacerte compañía, además, Dani estaba dormida, no nos vió. - Dijo.

¡Dani! - Exclamé- Ignoré la respuesta de Brittany y fui a buscarla por toda la casa. En la cocina no estaba, en el salón tampoco, ni en el baño.

¡DANIELLE! -Grité.

Iba a entrar en la habitación de Kurt y en la de Rachel pero pensé que sería absurdo. Si ella estuviera aquí habría respondido. Ella me vio, ella pensó que yo quería dormir con Brittany, pensé. Entré en mi habitación y vi que la guitarra estaba en la cama. Me acerqué a ella para quitarla y tumbarme en la cama para llamar a Danielle. Cuando la quité ví que en la cama había un papel. Lo cogí y empecé a leer. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Cada vez salían más. Le daba patadas al aire y gritaba cosas sin sentidos. Golpée la puerta y salí.

¡ERES ESTÚPIDA! - Le dije a Brittany.

P.O : Brittany

Desde que nos despertamos Santana no para de gritarme y me da mucho miedo. Yo solo quiero que me ame pero noté que eso es imposible... Ella no me llama estúpida, ella solo lo hizo una vez y se arrepintió mucho pero ahora... Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Todos piensan que soy estúpida -Susurré- pero voy a demostrar que no lo soy.

Debo irme - Le dije.

Volví a la habitación de Rachel, me puse ropa para hacer deporte y salí del piso corriendo.

P. O: Rachel

Escuché muchos gritos y golpes. Salí de la habitación. Lo primero que ví en el salón fue a Santana gritando y golpeando cosas. Rápidamente salieron Blaine y Kurt, ellos agarraron a Santana y le pidieron que se tranquilizara y que les contara todo lo que había pasado. Yo buscaba con la mirada a Brittany. Cuando ví que no estaba me acerqué a Santana para intentar averiguar que había pasado. Ella paró de llorar, más o menos. Kurt y Blaine la llevaron al sofá y nos sentamos todos a su lado.

Vamos, Santana. Cuentanos - Le dije.

Antes de que terminara de hablar Santana ya estaba contandolo todo.

Me desperté y ¡ME ESTABA ABRAZANDO! Entonces recordé a Dani y la busqué y no estaba y me puse muy nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como ahora, bueno, quizás menos. Entré en todas las habitaciones y ella no estaba. Entonces en la mia encontré esta nota - Hablaba muy rápido. Ella nos dió la nota y antes de que la leyera ya estaba hablando de nuevo- Entonces dije: ''La llamo y le explico todo'' pero no me va a creer y me puse más nerviosa. No sé que hacer. Ella me abrazó y yo pensaba que era Dani, tenía mucho sueño. No, joder.. - Sigue hablando rápido.

Le da una patada al sofá y se levanta. Da vueltas alrededor de toda la casa. Me levanté, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Danielle. Antes de Danielle me saludara por teléfono comencé a hablar.

Vuelve aquí ya, ¿Entiendes? Está de los nervios, hay explicaciones. No hagas ninguna tontería, Danielle. Confía en ella. - Le dije gritando.

No, yo no soy Danielle. - Respondió.

Pero... éste es su número. - Le dije.

Hace un buen rato compré este móvil, una chica me lo vendió, parecía que necesitaba el dinero. - Dijo.

¿Cómo era esa chica? ¿Sabes como está? ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ? - Preguntó.

No sé nada, yo solo le di el dinero. Era rubia, no muy alta pero tampoco era baja. Parecía bastante triste y apenas hablaba, si no recuerdo mal llevaba un sombrero. Lo siento, no tengo buena memoria.

Si vuelves a verla dile que la estamos buscando, que es importante. - Le dije.

Está bien, hasta luego. - Dijo y colgó la llamada.

Santana, no te alteres, tengo que decirte algo. -Le dije. Santana asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo con suavidad- Danielle...

¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI DANI? -Preguntó gritando.

Danielle ha vendido su móvil, he llamado y lo cogió otra chica y me lo contó. Le pregunté pero no sabe nada de ella, solo me la describió un poco y sí, era Dani. - Le dije.

P.O: Santana

Me voy de aquí. - Les dije - Voy a buscar a mi Dani y no voy a volver hasta que no la encuentre.

Rachel dijo que me ayudaría a buscarla. Pensaba que no lo haría después de todo lo que le dije cuando me contó que intentaba ligarse a Britt-Britt.

Rachel fue a su habitación y yo fui a la mia. Me puse lo primero que encontré y volví al salón.

Lady Hummel, Blaine. No os mováis de aquí, por favor. Si Dani vuelve alguien tendrá que abrirle - Dije.

Ellos asintieron. Cuando estaba saliendo vi que Rachel iba detrás mía.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - Preguntó

No dije nada pero ella se lo tomó como un sí.

Si aparece Dani, si sabéis algo, llamadme -Dijo Rachel.

Salimos juntas del piso y fuimos a buscar a Dani por las calles. Estabamos desesperadas, no aparecía por ningún lado. Le preguntamos a personas pero nadie la había visto. Algunos la reconocían por el trabajo pero nada más. Fuimos a hospitales, a la policia pero nadie sabía nada...

No podía evitar llorar, todo era demasiado duro para mi. Ella es débil y yo lo soy si no puedo cuidarla. La necesito a mi lado, eso es lo único que sé.

P.O : Danielle

Todo me da vueltas. Intentando abrí la puerta para salir la caí. Menos mal que estaba vacía, pensé. Caminaba tambaleándome. No sabía dónde estaba ni donde iba. No reconocía las caras de las personas, todo estaba tan borroso... Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos lentamente, en silencio. Vi un parque o algo así. Caminé hasta él y cuando llegué me tumbé en el cesped y cerré los ojos.

P. O: Brittany

Hace horas que salí del apartamento y aún no encontré a Dani. No voy a rendirme, yo lo conseguiré. Le demostraré a Santana que no soy una estúpida. Caminaba cerca de un parque y vi a un grupo de personas así que decidí acercarme. Cuando llegué la vi, ella estaba allí, tumbada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡ME HABÉIS DESPERTADO! - Gritó - No estoy loca, no estoy loca. Dejadme en paz. Fuera de aquí.

Algunas personas comenzaron a irse. Me metí entre la gente hasta llegar a ella. De cerca podía ver heridas que tenía en su rosto.

¡Ella es mi amiga! Fuera de aquí, por favor -Dije.

Tú no eres mi amiga -Dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro.

Quiero que me escuches, Dani - Le dije- Sé que muchas veces parezco tonta, estúpida pero... no soy así. Solo quiero que me escuches.

Ella no dijo nada así que comencé a hablar.

Yo vi a Santana sola y tumbada en el suelo y no pensé, simplemente fui a dormir con ella. Y... yo no quería haceros daño a ninguna. Ella te ama, me llamó estúpida ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no me llama estúpida? Ella nunca lo hacía porque me hace daño, pero lo hizo porque estaba loca. Está de los nervios, no para de golpear cosas, ella dijo que no volvería a casa hasta encontrarte y la creo. Ella va a buscarte. Creo que deberías encontrarla. Yo no me meteré más, hoy me he dado cuenta de algo y... -Suspiré- Os amais, tenéis que estar juntas así que ven conmigo, te llevaré con ella.

Agarré las manos de Dani y tiré de ella para que se levantara. Cuando se levantó y solté sus manos ella cayó al suelo.

¿Estás bien? - Pregunté.

Estúpido alcohol - Dijo mientras volvía a levantarse agarrándose a mi - No me sueltes, por favor.

Caminamos agarradas todo el tiempo . No sabía bien por donde ibamos, realmente el efecto del alcohol me estaba durando mucho. Tardamos más de una hora en llegar al piso ya que Danielle en su estado caminaba muy despacio. Cuando llegamos le di golpecitos a la puerta para que alguien abriera.

Blaine abrió la puerta.

¡Danielle! - Exclamó - Voy a llamar a Santana.

Danielle no le dijo nada a Blaine ni a Kurt a pesar de que ellos estaban felices de verla de nuevo.

Llevadme a la cama - Susurró.

Blaine cogió a Danielle y la llevo a la cama. Yo los seguía. Vi como él la tumbó y la tapo, ella cerró los ojos.

Santana, tiene que estar aquí... Mi amor... -Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Volví con Kurt, Blaine se quedó con Danielle por si necesitaba ayuda a pesar de que ella estuviera dormida.

Kurt sacó el móvil.

Voy a llamar a Rachel -Dijo.

Marcó el número de Rachel y puso el móvil en manos libres.

¿Hola? ¿Qué pasó Kurt? - Respondió Rachel


End file.
